User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 58
RE:RE:RE:RE:(You get the point.): Super Smash Bros for the 3DS CPW Countdown Thank you very much. You still want to do it? As in each day say how many days we got until Super Smash Bros for the 3DS comes out (You can be one of the people.)? It'll be fun! Lets Smash! (talk) 20:58, September 19, 2014 (UTC) RE:(You get the point.): Super Smash Bros for the 3DS CPW Countdown You sure? I would love to see you be one of the people to help countdown the days until Super Smash Bros for the 3DS! Plus, it wouldn't hurt to! Oh, and please pass on the message to the other admins. I'd love to see them help me out. Lets Smash! (talk) 21:02, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Resignation Hi Penguin-Pal! As you can probably tell, I've been really inactive a lot lately. I've been really busy with social life, school, and YouTube. :P Anyways, I'm resigning as bureaucrat here on the wiki. I will keep my admin rights, but I don't think I need the bureaucrat rights anymore. I think they should to someone who is more active. I'm not leaving the wiki or anything, I will be staying a little while longer. I will keep my admin rights, and I will try to be more active. -- S h u r o w 03:41, September 20, 2014 (UTC) VisualEditor in Recent Changes Hey P-P, I was wondering if you would be able to answer my question: Would it be possible to create an option in that would filter all edits, allowing you to view only these edits at once? The reason I ask this is because I've noticed that a decent amount of edits made through the VisualEditor have been tending to be not the best. I feel that giving the option to to hide source mode edits and view only visual edits (the option being in this box) would help users monitor errors specifically made in VisualEditor. I am unsure if this is possible, but if it is, I think it would be useful. Anyways, I'd like to hear your (or anyone else who reads this) opinion. Thanks, Jeserator HTTR! 04:48, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Mascots Hello penguin pal i was wondering if you could clarify this for me is Cole Plante, Sabrina Carpenter, Zendaya and Violetta a mascot? and if not Why? thanks Peter879 (talk) 11:53, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Colours Hey penguin-pal i was wondering what the id would be for Dark Black,Unknown Blue and any others like that since they are place holder colours would that mean the id is like _____ or something? anyway i also have one more questoin do u know what the my pengin exclusive colour is? thanks . Peter879 (talk) 14:00, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Colour item id How does that tell me what the item id is? Its just telling me the colour id not the item id. oh and what is f00d? Peter879 (talk) 14:16, September 22, 2014 (UTC) I dont understand hey penguin-pal i still dont understand about the colour ids as you can see they are all unreleaced so can you just find them or tell me how to find the ids for these colours: Unknown Blue,Maroon,Old Blue,Dark Black and Light Purple also how come we know what the id is of lavender not maroon even though it lost the colour vote and it was in the same colour vote as maroon and we never new the id for that. thanks Peter879 (talk) 22:30, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hi, I'm not sure who to contact for this, but I will be absent for a week starting Wednesday. Thank you, Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 03:50, September 23, 2014 (UTC) O berries hey penguin-pal i resently added some pictres of those new o berries and i put them on the o berry page http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/O%27_Berry but the problem was i didnt realy know what to call them or say for them plz help out oh and if u can can u maby try and get better pictures with no baclground thanls for helping out. Peter879 (talk) 12:17, September 23, 2014 (UTC) 'Dear Admin' Dear Admins! As you may know already that the vote to bring back the Penguin Herald successfully passed. I am wondering if I will be able to manage it or maybe take part in developing it and posting frequently since I already have good skills from working on the Wikia's Facebook Page. Let me know what you think and you're thoughts. Thanks, Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 22:27, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Dear Admin Hey guys, I was looking at Callum's post (Im not sure if he sent it to you) and saying that Me and Phineas already have the Penguin Herald in control. We are making the newspaper (Mainly Phineas) and will be released soon. And to respond to callum, maybe. (You might get this twice i did something wrong :P) Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 22:57, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Exclusive Category Hi, Penguin-Pal, I was wondering if we could add an exclusive category to certain pages. Pages that inform someone that the item is exclusive, e.g. (ITEM) is an exclusive head item in Club Penguin, can have an exclusive category attached. Thank you for your time, User:Penguin Frost (talk) 01:31, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Green "S" Drink rename hi penguin pal can you rename the Green "S" Drink page to Green O-Berry Drink thanks. Peter879 (talk) 09:09, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Types of O-Berrys sorry i keep bothering you penguin-pal can u also get these picture(link below) to have no background and could you try to make all the pictures match because right now they dont im sorry i can not do it but im working on a really slow laptop thanks so much again http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/O%27_Berry#Types_of_O-Berries heres the link PS thanks for changing the name . Peter879 (talk) 09:30, September 24, 2014 (UTC) How ya doin' my good friend? Sorry I can't chat on the wiki chat, but this is the way i'm going to chat while I'm at school until the chat gets going up and good for me. So anyways, how ya doin'? Lets Smash! (talk) 21:08, September 24, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:How ya doin', My good friend? Thats great to hear, and no problem. Did ya see my 'A Little Message to all' blog? You're featured in it! Lets Smash! (talk) 21:11, September 24, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:How ya doin', My Good Friend? Alright. Be sure to get the blog known, cause its getting kinda quiet in the blog lately. Lets Smash! (talk) 21:14, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Interview I will interview you in chat later or tomorrow. Thank you for cooperating.. '''Redidy Penguin (talk) 10:25, September 25, 2014 (UTC)' Grey Puffle Hello penguin pal could please tell me about the grey puffle/grey puffle glitch oh and is this what the glitch looks like i tryed to get it for about one hour but i couldn't get it so plz tell me thanks. Peter879 (talk) 12:44, September 25, 2014 (UTC) 'Vote Page' '''Hi P-P!' I am just messaging you regarding the vote page and the comment you made. You have a good point. If you disagree with the vote then you sure can remove it. May I ask you what do you mean by "it just seems to me like some people have taken user rights a bit too seriously recenntly." is this not allowed? If not let me know :P Also what do you mean by "We'll add a criteria for that anyway" ? Callum Fawsitt (talk) 21:07, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Emoticons hi penguin pal http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Emoticons#Other_Emotes_2 on this page it has the section other emotes i have quite a few questions and i was wondering if you could answer them (PS these are in order top to bottom) 1.Old Laughing Face: what was the yahoo emote? 2.Skull: why was the skull removed? 3.Surprised: when if the Surprised emote used iv never seen it in night of the living sled? 4.& 5. King and Strange Tongue: these seen like they are temporary why are they in "others"? 6.Mad Face: why didn't they use it? it looked like a good emote thanks for answering Peter879 (talk) 01:05, September 27, 2014 (UTC) TheCartoonLover Offensive comment to Yellowperson-Returns Agent Unknown (talk) 06:57, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for the report. Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:00, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Please unlock my Page Will you plz unlock my page Please. Lavaguy64 (talk) 15:11, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Bad Chat Mod Hi Pengiun-Pal! You seem to have a misbehaving chat moderator, unfortunately :/ it'd be cool if you could check the logs, but in the meantime, I have a little screenshot of the situation. http://i.cubeupload.com/NcAZBA.png MrFast (talk) 23:05, September 27, 2014 (UTC) : Mr Fast, you made rude and mean comments to other users, this is not allowed, I know you were only kicked once before your 1 week ban but it was bad what you did. : Callum :: I said "flub". I also think that the wiki does not accept any form of lying. Please do not lie on the wiki. Or even in real life to be quite honest. My first kick was also a random and unprovoked kick which was bad enough itself. In all honesty, Chris should be demoted for his unlawful actions. :: MrFast (talk) 23:23, September 27, 2014 (UTC) ::: You know what else this wiki does not accept? Harassment of others. Which is what you did Mrfast... ::: Watatsuki (talk) 23:29, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :::: I also agree Watatsuki a lot he has a really good point :::: Callum Cammii1 begin mean Hey Penguin Pal cammii1 was mean on chat when mods and cpchatbot were'nt here Ecpg (talk) 11:40, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Double Redirect Cleanup Hi P-P, I've noticed that the vast majority of are due to a user having their name changed twice by Wikia. I was wondering if Syster would be capable of correcting these. If correcting those redirects are possible via a bot, that would be great. Thanks, Jeserator HTTR! 19:09, September 28, 2014 (UTC) userpage On my userpage, make the purple orange, and the blue black! Puffle Creatures Hey Penguin-Pal you know the bird puffle, well we used to have a monkey puffle page and a squirrel puffle page why dont we have them anymore if they were just like the bird puffle. Do you think we should bring them back or get rid of the bird puffle? also are there any other little known puffle creatures? also do you think we should make or mention the alien puffle(future puffle) the lion puffle(pin) or the ogor puffle(medeevil party). Peter879 (talk) 05:35, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Bird Puffle So do you think the bird puffle should be deleted?. Peter879 (talk) 06:01, October 3, 2014 (UTC)